It's You
by Ran Uchiha
Summary: Special for dhitta. Sakura Haruno berusaha mati-matian untuk mempertahankan cintanya pada Sasuke Uchiha yang akan bertunangan dengan Karin. Bagaimana perjuangannya? Mind to R&R?


**It's You**

**Chara by : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Song by : Super Junior *nosebleed***

**Story by : Ran Uchiha V^^V**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Special request from : dhitta**

**ENJOY THIS SONGFICT MINNA ... ^^**

**- Ran Uchiha –**

Neorago (Neorago)

Neorago (Neorago)

Nan noppunirago (Neorago)

Neorago (Neorago)

**It's you (It's you)**

**It's you (It's you)**

**For me, it's only you (It's you)**

**It's you (It's you)**

Malam ini sama seperti malam-malam yang telah berlalu. Hening. Sunyi. Sampai-sampai deru angin yang pelan bisa terdengar jelas di pendengaran kalau kita bangun di tengah malam begini. Tapi aku tak yakin orang-orang akan memperhatikan suasana tengah malam begini karena pastinya mereka sudah terbuai oleh dunia mimpi mereka.

Jarang sekali ada lolongan serigala ataupun gonggongan anjing meski ini termasuk daerah pedesaan. Namun tak menutup kemungkinan kalau damainya suasana tengah malam akan terpecah oleh teriakan dari orang yang bermimpi buruk. Seperti ...

"SASUKE-KUUUNNN!" teriak seorang gadis dalam apartemennya di lantai dua.

"Hahhh ... lagi-lagi aku bermimpi tentang dia." terdengar desahan dari kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir gadis berambut pink itu.

"Sampai kapan pun aku memang tidak bisa melepasnya dalam posisi terspesial di hatiku. Ya! It's You Uchiha Sasuke." kata gadis itu lagi.

Dareum saram pilyo obseo nan geunyang neorago

Dashi hanbon mullo bwado nan geunyang neorago

Imi noneun dareun saranghaet kkaetjiman

Ojol suga obseo dashi dorikilsu obseo oh~

Nae nunbit chi deuroodon keu sungane

Gaseum gipsul moseul bakdon sungane

Miryeon obshi baro nohreul sontaekhaeseo

Geurae nan neorago

**I don't need anyone else, I just want you**

**Even if you ask again, I just want you**

**You might already have a different lover**

**But there's nothing I can do**

**I can't turn back now Oh**

**The moment I caught your eye**

**The moment you drove a nail into my heart**

**Regretfully, I choose you**

**Yes, it's you**

- Sakura POV -

Sang mentari sudah menyapa di ufuk timur sana, pertanda aku terjaga sepanjang malam setelah bermimpi tentang dirinya. Lelaki yang dipuja-puja tiap wanita. Lelaki yang sudah membuatku bertekuk lutut karna pesonanya. Lelaki yang sudah membuatku menyerahkan segenap hatiku padanya. Lelaki yang begitu sempurna. Harapanku amat besar kepadanya, berharap sisa hidupku nantinya dihabiskan untuk menjadi pendampingnya kelak.

Meski beribu kali orang-orang bertanya kepada siapakah cintaku ini akan berlabuh. Aku tak akan pernah lelah menjawab bahwa Sang Pangeran Uchiha-lah pemilik hatiku seorang.

Lagi-lagi aku menghela nafas pasrah. Ini tindak bodoh atau cinta mati? Baru kusadari harapan-harapanku tadi mungkin tidak akan tercapai. Bagaimana bisa aku bisa terlalu berharap besar kepadanya, tetapi dirinya saja tidak akan mau melirik sedikit pun kepadaku, karena kini dia sedang berada di desa tetangga untuk mempersiapkan pertunangannya dengan Karin, gadis dari Otogakure tercentil. Aku tak menyangka orang sedingin Sasuke dapat menerima orang seberisik Karin.

Yang kuingat Karin selalu saja cemburu padaku, entahlah apa alasannya dia begitu. Pernah kudengar bahwa Sasuke mempunyai perasaan yang sama denganku, sehingga Karin amat cemburu dan selalu berusaha menjatuhkanku di depan semua orang termasuk Sasuke. Huh ... merepotkan! Toh, akhirnya dia yang mendapatkan pria tertampan seantero desa Konoha ini. Uhm ... mungkin bukan hanya seantero Konoha, bahkan seantero dunia internasional. Semenjak rencana pertunangan itu tercetus, jarak antara aku dan Sasuke semakin renggang.

Anehnya, aku tetap saja setia padanya. Diantara beribu pilihan lelaki, aku memilihnya. Dan hanya akan mencintainya sampai kapan pun kepadanya. Hah ... hanya menanti harapan kosong. Meski percuma, tapi rasa ini tak akan pernah mati.

Oh nan, geu nuga nuga mworaedo naneun sangwan obgado

Geu nuga nuga yokhaedo nomanbarabun dago

Na dashi taeor nandedo ojik noppunirago

(Jakku jakku) shigani heullodo

Oh nan, nol sarang handa malhaedo chonbumanbon malhaedo

Nae gaseumsok dabultago mareun ibsol daldeorok

Na dashi taeor nande do ojik noppunirago

(Jakku jakku) shigani heullodo

Oh nan!

**Oh, even if anybody, anybody says anything**

**I doesn't matter to me**

**Even if anybody, anybody bad mouths me**

**I will only look at you**

**Even if I am born again**

**It will only ever be you**

**Tic toc, tic toc**

**Even is time goes by, oh I**

**Even if I tell you I love you**

**One thousand, ten thousand times**

**Until my heart bursts into flames**

**And my dry lips wear away**

**Even if I am born again**

**It will only ever be you**

**Tic toc, tic toc**

**Even is time goes by, oh I**

Aku kembali menapaki jalanan desa ini dengan tatapan kosong. Tentu saja tatapanku ini benar-benar menyiratkan hatiku yang juga hampa. Orang yang kucinta tak kunjung membalas rasa ini, karna sebentar lagi dia akan terikat tali pertunangan dengan wanita lain. YA! WANITA LAIN! Dan itu BUKAN diriKU. Bisa kalian bayangkan seberapa tersayat hati ini? Bahkan bukan hanya tersayat, justru sudah hancur berkeping-keping.

Banyak orang mencemooh diriku yang pernah nekat mengejar mobil keluarga Uchiha yang mengangkut dirimu ke arah desa Oto, desa calon tunanganmu. Namun hatiku tak pernah sekali pun berpaling dari figurmu. Hanya padamu.

Meski aku meninggal saat ini, dan akan terlahir kembali ke dunia ini, hatiku tetap konsisten memilihmu. Hanya dirimu.

Meski waktu akan tetap terus berlalu, meski aku mengucapkan pernyataan 'Aishiteru' beratus kali, beribu kali sampai hatiku panas, sampai bibirku amat kering. Hatiku hanyalah untukmu.

Tanpa terasa kaki-kaki jenjangku sudah mengantarkanku lagi pada sebuah taman. Taman yang penuh dengan kenangan. Kenangan manis, juga kenangan err terburuk selama aku hidup. Taman dimana aku bertemu secara langsung dengan pangeran hatiku untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum dia pergi.

Oh oh only for you oh oh only for you

Oh oh only for you oh oh only for you

Oh oh only for you oh oh only for you

Oh oh only for you

**Oh, oh, only for you**

**Oh, oh, only for you**

**Oh, oh, only for you**

**Oh, oh, only for you**

**Oh, oh, only for you**

**Oh, oh, only for you**

**Oh, oh, only for you**

FLASHBACK ON

"Sasuke-kun?" tanya seorang gadis berambut pink pada seorang pemuda berambut emo raven di hadapannya. Ya, gadis itu adalah diriku.

"Hn?" dua huruf, satu kata. Hanya itulah yang terlontar sebagai sahutan dari panggilan dariku.

"Kau tau kan bagaimana perasaanku kepadamu?" tanyaku. Ahh ... percuma juga bertanya padanya, pastinya jawabannya pasti bukan yang kuharapkan.

"Lalu?" bukannya menjawab dengan pernyataan, pujaan hatiku ini malah membalas dengan pertanyaan lagi.

"Kudengar kalau perasaanmu sama denganku Sasuke." kuhentikan sejenak kata-kataku. "Kalau memang benar seperti itu, lalu mengapa kau tega memilih wanita lain dan bukan diriku yang mempunyai satu perasaan yang sama padamu?" lanjutku lagi.

Sasuke tetap terdiam, meski kutahu dia sendiri agak canggung mendengar pernyataanku tadi. Uchiha bungsu ini sedikit menggeliat mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk tetap bertatap muka denganku. "Gomen Sakura." kudengar kata-kata yang jarang diucapkan seorang Uchiha meski hanya diucapkannya dengan lirih sehingga hampir tak terdengar.

"Aku sendiri heran kenapa yang kau pilih malah Karin yang katamu dulu amat berisik dan menjengkelkan." kataku dengan suara yang bergetar menahan rasa cemburu.

Hening. Tak ada jawaban darinya.

"Baiklah. Aku kesini memang hanya untuk menanyakan alasan dirimu memilihnya saja. Meski aku berharap sedikit sih kau akan membatalkan pertunangan itu dan membalas perasaanku padamu. Hmm ... tapi kelihatannya mustahil ya?" aku berusaha tersenyum semanis mungkin meski hatiku terasa getir.

Kuberjalan mendekati Sasuke. Aku membungkuk sembari mensejajarkan posisi bibirku di samping telinganya. "Hanya sekedar info saja, info yang akan berlaku selamanya Sasuke-kun. AKU ... AKAN ... TETAP ... MENYERAHKAN ... HATIKU ... PADAMU! HANYA ... U-N-T-U-K-M-U!" bisikku dengan penuh kepastian di telinganya. Lalu kutegapkan lagi badanku, mulai berjalan meninggalkan pujaan hatiku yang mungkin tak akan pernah kulihat lagi secara dekat seperti ini.

Baru sampai ke perbatasan taman, aku kembali menoleh ke arahnya. "HANYA UNTUKMU SASUKE-KUN!" teriakku dengan senyuman yang kuusahakan untuk nampak seikhlas mungkin. Uchiha itu menatap wajahku sekilas dengan tatapan tajamnya. Menatap seakan tak percaya dengan pernyataan nekatku untuk setia padanya selalu.

FLASHBACK OFF

Amumaldo pilyo obseo nan geunyang neorago

Nomu neujortago haedo nan geunyang neorago

Jal motdwin sarang ingol algo itjiman

Pogi halsu obseo joldae nohchilsu neun obseo ah ah

Chadichan nae ibsul reul tto burrune

Ddeukor ubke nohreul chaja wechi ne

Bulobwado daedab obneun noijiman

Nol gidarindago

**I don't need any words, I just want you**

**Even if you say it's too late, I just want you**

**I know this love is wrong**

**But I can't give up, I can't let go oh, oh**

**I call you again with my cold lips**

**Searching, I call out for you hotly**

**You don't reply, but I will still wait for you**

Mengingat kejadian itu aku sedikit menitikkan air mataku. Kulangkahkan kaki-kakiku untuk memasuki taman ini. Sekedar mengingatkanku untuk tetap setia menanti pujaan hatiku. Kududukkan diriku di salah satu bangku taman yang ada, yaitu tempat dimana dulu terakhir kali aku bertemu dengannya secara langsung. Ya! Dulu di bangku ini dia duduk mendengarkan pengakuanku.

Aku tak butuh balasan dengan kata-kata lagi. Aku tau ini sangat terlambat untuk menyusulmu. Aku tau cinta ini salah karena kau akan dimiliki oleh wanita lain. Tapi aku tak akan menyerah dan tak akan pernah melepasmu dari jerat hatiku ini.

"AISHITERU SASUKE-KUUUNNN!" teriakku memecah pagi yang masih sunyi ini. Meneriakkan kalimat yang sebenarnya aku tau pasti tak akan mendapatkan balasannya. Namun aku tetap bersikeras menantimu meski harapannya amat kecil untukmu membalas cintaku.

Oh nan, geu nuga nuga mworaedo naneun sangwan obgado

Geu nuga nuga yokhaedo nomanbarabun dago

Na dashi taeor nandedo ojik noppunirago

(Tic Toc) shigani heullodo

Oh nan, nol sarang handa malhaedo chonbumanbon malhaedo

Nae gaseumsok dabultago mareun ibsol daldeorok

Na dashi taeor nande do ojik noppunirago

(Tic Toc) shigani heullodo

Oh nan!

Oh oh only for you oh oh only for you

Nan neorago neorago naneun

(wae moreuni? wae moreuni?)

Nan neorago neorago naneun nan~

**Oh, even if anybody, anybody says anything**

**I doesn't matter to me**

**Even if anybody, anybody bad mouths me**

**I will only look at you**

**Even if I am born again**

**It will only ever be you**

**Tic toc, tic toc**

**Even is time goes by, oh I**

**Even if I tell you I love you**

**One thousand, ten thousand times**

**Until my heart bursts into flames**

**And my dry lips wear away**

**Even if I am born again**

**It will only ever be you**

**Tic toc, tic toc**

**Even is time goes by, oh I**

**Oh oh only for you oh oh only for you**

**For me, it's you, it's you, I**

**(Why don't you know, why don't you know)**

**For me, it's you, it's you, I**

Kupejamkan mataku, berharap jika kubuka nanti hal yang pertama kulihat adalah sosok pujaan hatiku. Entah kenapa aku berpikiran begini. Melakukan hal yang bodoh. Karna pasti tak mungkin dia ada disini sekarang sementara dirinya di Otogakure menyiapkan pestanya.

Kudengar beberapa orang melangkah melewati taman ini. Dan aku juga mendengar cemooh dari mulut mereka.

"Dia kan gadis yang nekat mengejar Uchiha sampai keluar desa?"

"Sungguh tidak tau diri. Perempuan dari kalangan menengah kebawah seperti dia berani-beraninya memohon sampai rela mengejar salah satu dari kedua Pangeran Uchiha."

"Padahal keluarga Uchiha kan dari kalangan ke atas. Pasti mereka tidak akan mau menerima gadis sepertinya."

"Sasuke lebih cocok dengan Nona Karin yang juga dari keluarga High Class."

Hatiku benar-benar panas, tapi tetap saja kuredam rasa sakit ini demi untuk mengingat agar terus mencintainya sampai kapan pun. Kutundukkan kepalaku lebih dalam, berharap perkataan pedas dari mereka teredam dengan menenggelamkan telingaku ke dalam genggaman tanganku.

"Ternyata kau tetap berpegang teguh pada rasa cintamu ya Sakura?" tanya seorang permuda bersuara bariton.

"Suara ini ..." kataku menggantung. Mataku membuka cepat, menangkap pemandangan yang ada di depan mataku. Dengan perlahan aku mendongakkan kepala sembari meneliti penampilan orang di hadapanku. Kaki itu ... Celana itu ... Kemeja itu ... Lambang itu ... "Sasuke-kun!" pekikku melanjutkan kata-kataku yang terputus tadi. Tak lupa mulutku menganga sempurna karena kaget atas permohonanku yang terkabul begitu saja.

"Hai!" sapanya padaku. Ahh ... dia benar-benar berubah. Padahal dulu dia begitu dingin padaku. Mataku memandang tak percaya. Seakan dia tau maksud tatapanku dia bertanya, "Kenapa? Aku berubah ya?"

Segera kukuasai keadaan diriku. "A-ano. I-iya." Aku mengangguk lemah takut dia marah. Tapi dugaanku salah! Dia malah tertawa kecil. 'Hei apa yang diperbuat Karin sampai Uchiha satu ini jadi berubah 180 derajat? Eh? Karin? Tu-tunggu dulu ...' batinku kebingungan.

"Kenapa kau kebingungan Sakura?" tanyanya.

"E-eh i-itu ... Bu-bukannya ka-kamu se-sedang mempersiapkan pe-pesta per-pertunanganmu dengan Ka-Karin?" tanyaku dengan gagap karena masih kaget dengan kehadirannya yang begitu tiba-tiba. Ya seharusnya dia ada di Oto mengingat pesta itu akan di gelar besok lusa.

Dia tersenyum kecil, "Kau pikir pertunangan ini membuatku bahagia?" Kunaikkan salah satu alisku. Semakin membingungkan saja.

"Sakura, semenjak aku meninggalkan Konoha, hariku semakin kosong. Pikiranku selalu melayang pada seorang gadis yang menantiku di desa ini. Seorang gadis yang sudah berjanji akan menyerahkan hatinya kepadaku selamanya."

"Hah?" kutatap mata onyxnya dengan penuh keterkejutan.

Geu nuga nuga mworaedo naneun sangwan obdago

Geu nuga nuga yokhaedo nomanbarabun dago

Na dashi taeor nandedo ojik noppunirago

(Jakku jakku) shigani heullodo

Oh nan, nol sarang handa malhaedo chonbumanbon malhaedo

Nae gaseumsok dabultago mareun ibsol daldeorok

Na dashi taeor nande do ojik noppunirago

(Jakku jakku) shigani heullodo

Oh nan!

**Oh, even if anybody, anybody says anything**

**I doesn't matter to me**

**Even if anybody, anybody bad mouths me**

**I will only look at you**

**Even if I am born again**

**It will only ever be you**

**Tic toc, tic toc**

**Even is time goes by, oh I**

**Even if I tell you I love you**

**One thousand, ten thousand times**

**Until my heart bursts into flames**

**And my dry lips wear away**

**Even if I am born again**

**It will only ever be you**

**Tic toc, tic toc**

**Even is time goes by, oh I**

"Tak mengerti juga? Hmm ... Aku telah bodoh baru menyadari seberapa pentingnya dirinya. Aku tau, aku pernah mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengannya. Kau tahu? Gadis itu adalah dirimu Sakura. Tapi segera kutepis karena aku tau waktu itu aku akan ditunangkan dengan seseorang. Dan tak kusangka kalau calon tunanganku adalah orang yang kubenci setengah mati." tuturnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak menolaknya saja Sasuke-kun?"

"Kau seperti tak tau Karin saja. Dia pasti melakukan apa saja untuk mendapatkanku kan? Termasuk menyogok orang tuaku dengan tawaran memberi mereka bantuan uang untuk membantu perusahaanku yang sebenarnya akan bangkrut. Aku yang termasuk anak patuh dan tak pernah membantah akhirnya menyetujui meski harus dilewati dengan sedikit perdebatan." ucapnya sinis. Kelihatan kalau dia benar-benar kesal harus menanggung semuanya.

"Tapi tak kusangka kalau alasan lain yang membuatnya begini adalah untuk menjauhkanku darimu. Merebutku darimu. Berharap hatiku akan berpaling padanya. Aku sudah berusaha melupakan perasaanku padamu Sakura, tapi itu tidak bisa. Pikiranku selalu dipenuhi oleh figurmu. Hatiku hanya diisi olehmu. Aku tidak bisa berpaling dari Karin."

"Sasuke-kun?" ucapku tak percaya. Jadi selama ini yang kurasakan di desa ini, sama seperti perasaannya di desa sebelah.

"Janjimu tetap berlaku kan Sakura-chan?" tanyanya. Mukaku mulai memunculkan semburat merah mendengarnya menambahkan surfiks '-chan' pada akhir namaku.

"A-a ... i-itu ... i-iya Sasuke-kun." Aku mulai gagap tertular kebiasaan gadis Hyuuga yang sekarang menjadi pacar bocah Uzumaki.

Kulihat Sasuke tersenyum sekilas.

Neorago (Neorago)

Neorago (Neorago)

Nan noppunirago (Neorago)

Neorago

**It's you (It's you)**

**It's you (It's you)**

**For me, it's only you (It's you)**

**It's you**

Pangeran Uchiha itu melangkah mendekatiku. Lalu dia bersimpuh di hadapanku. Hei! Apa-apaan ini? Tu-tunggu ini posisi orang yang akan ...

"Maukah kau mendampingi sisa hidupmu denganku Sakura-chan?" ucapnya sembari menggenggam tangan mungilku.

"Ja-jangan bercanda Sa-Sasuke-kun. La-lalu bagaimana de-dengan pertunanganmu?"

"Ya ini kan pertunanganku ... denganmu." jawabnya innocent.

BLUSH! "Bu-bukan begitu Sa-Sasuke-kun!" bantahku.

"Jangan sia-siakan usaha kaburku Sakura-chan."

"Hah? Ka-kabur?" dia pun mengangguk. Ya ampun!

"Kemarin malam aku benar-benar perang dengan otou-san. Aku memberontak ingin membatalkan pertunangan itu. Aku sadar seharusnya aku menuruti perasaan cinta dari lubuk hatiku yang terdalam. Aku ngotot mempertahankan perasaan ini. Dan pada akhirnya aku bersumpah pada keluargaku kalau aku akan mengangkat perusahaanku dari masa krisis. Aku akan menjalankan tugasku didampingi dengan belahan jiwaku." katanya seraya membuka kotak kaca berisi 2 cincin berinisial 'SS'.

"Hatiku hanya untuknya seorang. Cintaku miliknya seorang. Orang itu adalah ... dirimu Sakura-ku." Sasuke mulai merengkuh tangan mungilku. Salah satu cincin itu disematkan di jari manisku. Aku membelalak tak percaya. Air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk mataku. Air mata haru.

"Kau tau Sasuke, apa yang kau rasakan di desa Oto, sama seperti apa yang kurasakan di desa Konoha. Hatiku hanya untuk seorang pemuda. Cintaku hanya milik pemuda itu seorang. Orang itu tetaplah dirimu Sasuke-kun."

"Jadi?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Aku mau mendampingimu Sasuke-kun." jawabku seraya mengangguk. Badannya langsung menabrak badanku. Memelukku ke dalam dekapannya yang hangat.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita ke kediamanku. Aku akan kenalkan dirimu pada keluargaku." ucapnya sambil menarik tanganku untuk berdiri.

"Apa aku akan diterima Sasuke-kun?"

"Tenang saja. Kalau Karin yang semenjengkelkan itu diterima masak gadis baik hati sepertimu tidak akan diterima? Sebenarnya keluargaku orang-orang yang bijak dalam memilih. Tapi mungkin karena terhimpit masalah keuangan mereka menerima tawaran Karin. Tenang saja, aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu Sakura-chan." dia mulai menenangkanku.

"Baiklah." akhirnya aku menanggapi tarikan tangannya. Badanku berdiri. Kakiku mulai melangkah pasti ke kediaman Uchiha diiringi dengan langkah kaki sang Uchiha bungsu. Kutatap wajahnya, dia pun menatap wajahku juga. Kami tersenyum bersamaan. Siap untuk melangkah ke jenjang berikutnya dalam hubungan kami.

**- OWARI –**

Gimana? Gimana? Suka enggak?

Buat dhitta, maaf kalau kurang memuaskan.

Saya juga minta maaf kemarin menarik peredaran 'Marry U' karna ada kesalahan teknis jadi aku hapus dulu. Minta maaf sebesar-besarnya untuk Fujita-Rou juga para readers.

Heran juga sih aku beneran suka ama adegan Sasuke ngelamar Sakkura. Hoho. Serasa diriku yang dilamar oleh Sasuke-koi. *d chidori*

Oke sekalian promosi ajja. Mampir ya di Run Devil Run juga Marry U. R&R please. *puppy eyes*

Langsung saja. Mind to R&R this songfict? ^^ arigatou.


End file.
